lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinji Granville
Shinji’s known for his excellent archery skills as he is a formidable combatant when others attempt to face him head on or spar with him. He’s proven to be quite strong and thinks quickly on his feet when faced with a tough situation. Being a warrior half-breed with parents from two different kingdoms, their union allowed him to be able to not only control water but fire as well and has used them both to his advantage in becoming a skilled fighter. He doesn’t like to display his true capabilities in front of just anyone and will play the part of someone who is a weak fighter majority of the time for he is very conservative and doesn’t like to waste his energy and powers on senseless battles. When he’s not training, Shinji enjoys reading so long as the book he picks up is interesting from beginning to end and enjoys listening to music as he’s almost always seen with his headphones on. The only time when he doesn’t have them is when he has to work and therefore maintains a series, composed and yet aloof type of personality when around others. He cares deeply for his friends, family and especially his fiancée that he’s engaged to, Mi Amore Cadenza. He’s very protective of his loved ones and will not hesitate to step in and protect them if the situation calls for it. Shinji wouldn’t outwardly admit it but deep down, he doesn’t detests the idea of his father for cheating on his mother with another woman, however, he continues to speak to him on a regular because he is still married to his mother, whom he’s yet to figure out why she stayed married to a man that committed adultery. While he had forgiven him for it, that doesn’t necessarily mean that it’s something that can be easily forgotten. As such, the woman he cheated with became pregnant for him, causing Shinji to have a half sister out there that he’s yet to get to know much less be able to find. It’s something that frustrates him to no end because he wants her to be a part of the new family that he is going to create with his fiancée and doesn’t wish to get married without her being present at his wedding. He can be a bit of a proud person, not liking to admit when something is bothering him and puts on a fake smile to assure that he is fine and that nothing is wrong. Only his fiancée is able to see through this guise. While exceptionally skilled at using his powers, there are times where Shinji has misfired in his attacks and ended up destroying something that he shouldn’t have, which is why he doesn’t use his powers unless absolutely necessary. Appearance Shinji is 5’0” with neck length dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. He has a small muscular build and is often seen with his hands in his pockets except when holding weapons, and leaning slightly back. As a Captain of the Deimos Royal Guard, he wears a uniform that is consists of a long sleeved dark blue jacket and pants, loose black bow tie, white oxford shirt underneath and a belt around his waist that holds his sword in its sheath and black boots. When he’s not working, he can be seen walking around with clip-on headphones listening to his MP3 player while wearing a light grey double-breasted jacket, dark pants and a khaki turtleneck sweater. Sometimes he can also be found wearing a blue and white t-shirt and jeans. History Shinji Granville is the son of Earl Koran Granville and Baroness Nancy Granville who was born and raised in the kingdom of Mars in Deimos City. Both of Shinji’s parents come from families of nobility but from respective kingdoms. Koran is a resident of Mars while Nancy is a former resident of Mercury. Their families, proving that their relationship was not stemmed from love but arranged in order to keep their bloodlines prospering, arranged their union. It is not uncommon for residents to marry into families from other kingdoms so Nancy and Koran were no different. But because they didn’t love each other, both of them decided to keep it a secret from their family that they were seeing other people as to not bring shame to their family name. They would also keep their private affairs a secret from any children that they were to have together, that included their first and only child, which was a son they named Shinji. For the most part, Shinji grew up in a loving environment. His parents were attentive to him and encouraged him to do his best in his studies and Knight training for someday he would aspire to be something great. They never pressured him to do something that they didn’t want to do, only to be true to himself. All the while, Shinji believed that his parents adored and love one another. He had no idea that behind closed doors that they were secretly seeing people despite being married to one another. While he didn’t know for sure that both of his parents were doing anything, it did become apparent that his father was because he’d gotten a young fifteen-year-old girl that attended school in Deimos pregnant. Shinji was angry with his father for betraying his mother this way and because of his actions in shaming his family due to his affairs having gotten wind to nearly everyone, he severed all ties with the girl and the child that she had for him. In the process, Shinji never got to know his half sister. He didn’t understand why his mother continued to stay married to him but as he’d gotten older, he began to realize that his parents’ marriage was just for show. It became obvious to him that they didn’t love each other for they never decided to have any more children together. His relationship with his father was broken. On occasion, he will talk to him but has lost all self-respect for the man for leaving another woman high and dry and not doing anything to help her take care of the child he impregnated her with. Decided to focus on doing his own thing rather than trying to fix his parents warped ideas of staying together when they don’t love one another. As such, he went to school in Deimos, passing his classes with the average of As and Bs only because he worked his ass off to get good grades despite not being academically intelligent. He was quite popular with his classmates, especially his female peers who showered him with many gifts and offers for him to go out with them but he would politely turn them down and settled on being friends with the young ladies instead. His popularity caused other girls to find him to be nothing but a playboy, at least that is what they assumed, especially fellow classmate Candace, unaware that she is the Princess of the Crystal Empire in Sol City. His attempts to befriend her during their first encounter failed as she stated that she didn’t like guys who were only interested in being popular and being liked by many girls. Shinji told her many times that he was not the type of guy that she assumed he was but she was not hearing it. It took just about a year and a half for her to warm up to him, the two of them becoming friends when she finally realized that the rumors that she heard about him being some sort of playboy of nobility weren’t true. Instead of being mad, he simply laughed it off and told her it was cool and that all is forgiven. When she felt as if she could trust him, Candace told Shinji her real name and her status of Princess. At first, he believed her to be one of the Princesses of the Moon Kingdom, but she corrected him and stated that she was not. She would only become a Princess of the kingdom should her family have to step in and assume the throne and pure blood Lunarians should the daughters of Queen Serenity didn’t take the throne. At the time, she was only the Princess of her own city along with her older half sister Elisabeta Mi Antonescu. Shinji apologized and felt that he disrespected her by not know who she was already only to be told that it was fine for not many know about their family anyway except for Queen Serenity. Once the both of them graduated from high school, Shinji had decided that he would become part of the Moon Kingdom’s military in order to protect the kingdom, its ruler and its people from harm. As such, he left his home in Deimos and left for the Moon Kingdom to start his military training. As for Candace, she attended a princess reform school in order to learn how to be a proper figure of the Royal Court. Despite going their separate ways, at least briefly, they continued to remain friends, always staying in touch. After years of knowing one another, they eventually fell in love and Shinji became Candace’s personal knight while earning the title and position as Captain of the Moon Kingdom’s Royal Guard. This was appointed to him sometime after Candace’s sister Elisabeta assumed the throne of the Moon Kingdom since it had been made official that neither of Queen Serenity’s daughters wanted the throne. Plot Moon Kingdom Takeover Before her ascension, former Princess Kaoru su Britannia had ascended the throne in a hostile take over before a new ruler could be instilled. Shinji had participated in the battle to free the citizens that had been arrested and held captive while the Sailor Senshi forcibly removed Kaoru from the throne in an all out fight. Elisabeta was one of the prisoners that were held captive and if it hadn’t been for Candace disguising herself, she would’ve never been able to get to Shinji in time enough to help him free her sister and the others. However, the fight was won and the victory was given to the Senshi for defeating Kaoru and her mother former Queen of Venus, Lolita. Because of Shinji’s bravery in helping the citizens escape to freedom without Kaoru or anyone else knowing about it, Elisabeta appointed him as the Captain of the Royal Guard during her inauguration and presented him with the title of ‘Knight’ and protector of her younger sister Mi Amore Cadenza. This proves that she accepted their relationship and later their engagement to get married. The Search for a Sister However, Shinji doesn’t want to get married without having his half sister there as well. As such, he has taken on the mission in proceeding to find her and promises Candace that the moment he does, they can officially get married. Unlike his parents, he doesn’t want to live their life and deep down truly is in love with her and will do whatever it takes to protect her. But he feels that he wouldn’t be complete unless he finds the sister he never got to know. He has nothing, not a picture or a name to be able to find her, only his last name and hopes that would be enough in his search. Nothing turned up in Deimos except that there used to be a young girl with his last name that formerly attended school in the city but after that, she left and transferred elsewhere. Shinji’s search for his sister is leading him in the right directions, however, ever place he goes, she has been but is currently not there anymore. He is now attempting to find her on Earth after hearing that a lot of residents from the Britannia Kingdom have migrated there. Powers & Abilities Fire Powers Fire Archery : Shinji has the ability to form a bow and arrow made out of fire simply out of thin air and uses it to attack his enemies. The power in the arrows are enhanced with Shinji’s own energy that allows him to completely obliterate his opponents though he can cut the power of the arrows in half to where it still causes harm and therefore hurts if hit with one but it won’t necessarily be used to kill. When he has to fight, Shinji’s only seen firing one or two arrows, leaving people to believe that he isn’t a strong fighter, however, when a battle becomes intense and series, so does he and therefore, he can summon multiple fire arrows at the same time that are infused with his own energy. Fire Summoning : Due to Shinji being half Martian, he has the ability to be able to control fire and because fire is so destructive, he knows he has to be careful when using it. As such, he’s able to create balls of fire out of his hands and launch them at targets. He can shoot fire from both fists like canons and index fingers, create rings of fire as well as breathe fire from his mouth. Fire Shield : With a snap of his fingers, Shinji is able to create a barrier made entirely of fire in order to protect himself against enemy attacks. He is able to control how high, how low and how strong he makes the barrier depending on the opponent he is facing. The barrier itself is very much visible and is in the shape of a red-orange dome like shield. He’s converted this shield to where he can use turn it into a wall of fire or create an actual shield in his hands and use as if it were a metal shield. He’s often used his abilities to not only protect himself but others as well. Weapons Formation : Shinji’s able to form weapons about of both fire and water. The main weapon that he creates is a bow and arrow since it is what he’s used to using, but he can form other weapons like a javelin, sword, whip, mallet and rope. Though instead of creating a sword out of fire and water, Shinji actually uses a real sword and combines his own powers with it from time to time. Water Powers Water Purification : By using the basic method of touch, Shinji is able to purify virtually anything using the power of water. There is no limit to what he can purify, though if something (or someone) is so incredibly tainted to the point of no return, he is unable to use this power to them. Water Shield : An equivalent to Shinji’s fire shield except this shield is made entirely of water but it serves more of a purpose of trapping is enemies within the shield rather than using it on himself or others. This is a method used to allow him to be able to get out of range of his enemies if that option becomes the necessary ending result. Like the fire shield, he’s able to control how high, low and how strong he makes it. Water Bullets : This offensive attack requires Shinji to use his sword by twirling it in a circular motion until water forms in the shape of bullets that start shooting out and toward his enemies. Water Archery : With enough concentration as well as becoming one with water, Shinji is able to lift water out of thin air, forming it into a large bow and arrow. This attack does not work the same way when using fire archery. In fact, it is a weaker version of the fire based attack. Shinji Gallery shinjigranville.png shinji_granville001.png shinji_granville.png Trivia *Shinji was around the age of eleven when his half sister Anissa Granville was born, making them at least twelve to thirteen years apart. *Shinji's character design was based on a human version of pony Shining Armor from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series. *He plays the part of a weakling to avoid having to use his powers to their fullest extent if he does not have to. *Shinji wishes to find his sister and make her part of the family and also wants to apologize for their father's actions in abandoning her and her mother. Also See *Bloodlines *Planetary Kingdoms *Anissa Granville *Mi Amore Cadenza Antonescu